Night Falls Upon the Forest
by Nack 287
Summary: When Renwood gets hit by Princess Luna's chariot, what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there *gets tomatoes, oranges and pianos being thrown at my head* WHAT THE HELL PIANOS! CURSE YOU OMNICENT NARRATOR! Ahem…. Anyways as I was saying. His name was Flippy is going on hiatus for a short while until I retype the chapters. I lost the files during a storm luckily I wrote them down manually so no worries. Also Broken isn't going to be updated on a schedule it will be updated whenever I have been bored enough to type up a new chapter. Anyways this is a new story… obviously… well anyway I have recently been addicted to the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and I need to get it out of my head. While I failed to think logically about this and the fact that it probably won't help much to write stories about it I'm bored and have nothing else to do. So here it is the story called something I will determine later when I am so bored that killing my self would be a viable option to relieve the boredom.**

It was a warm spring day in Canterlot all the ponies were out at the market or the fair that had recently stopped in Canterlot. The only exceptions were Princess Celestia, the servants of the princesses, and those en route to either the market or the fair which included Princess Luna let's join her shall we.

"It has been so long since I have been to a fair… I wonder what it will be like?" Luna asked to no one in particular. Her advisor Grenyich answered in her heavy accent " Vell it vill be hard to fit it all in on zis tight schedule. But I estimate this if ve spend only ten minootes at each station ve vill have enough time to veesit each station." to which Luna responded "Grenyich Celestia said she would oversee my duties for the day so I could stay at the fair for as long as I wished and-" Just then Luna heard the chariot drivers yell and then she felt the covered chariot sway and tip over as she heard a scream from just out side.

_Moments earlier_

"Hey Ren could you go get my ball for us" Called the familiar voice of Sweetie Belle. "Sure. Hold on." Called back the voice of a grey stallion by the name of Renwood or Ren as most people called him. As was said he was grey with a dark brown mane. His Cutie Mark consisted of a feather as his talent was with handling birds. We see him with his front leg around Fluttershy, his girlfriend who he had just recently mustered up the courage to ask out. Fluttershy and him were in Canterlot because of the fair sadly it was apple buck season so Applejack couldn't be there so Fluttershy and him had agreed to watch Applebloom and the rest of the Cutie Mark Crusaders for Rarity, Applejack and Olga, Scootaloo's mother, (who is actually much more pleasant then her name suggests) Rarity could not be there because she had an large order to fill. Olga just couldn't afford to take Scootaloo. But back to the story. "Okay I will be right back Shy." he said followed by a quick kiss on the cheek. Ren looked for said ball and saw it bouncing across the street. He walked over to it and grabbed it in his mouth and didn't notice the oncoming threat and then it hit him quite literally like a load of bricks, Princess Luna's chariot.

_Back in the present from Ren's view_

_`Oh Celestia` _I thought _`I can't feel my legs except for a searing pain oh Celestia I think my legs are broken` _I can't remember much after that except hearing Fluttershy screaming then seeing Princess Luna standing over me in shock and hearing Fluttershy run over to me and start crying on my chest. And then me saying "Fluttershy…. It's okay get the girls back to Ponyville then I will contact you as soon as I…." And then everything went black. What happened next is a bit of a blur I remember waking up and Princess Luna was sitting next to me looking ashamed and I asked her "Hey…. What's wrong?" she looked at me surprised and asked "Are you not angry? It was my fault that you got hit." I responded "It wasn't your fault if it was anyone's fault it was mine…. I didn't watch where I was….going. And anyways it's not that bad aside from the whole possible broken bones and likely internal bleeding. By the way you are Princess Luna… are you not?" She replied by simply nodding. Then I said "Well I think I am going to pass out again soon so tell your sister to contact her student Twilight telling her where I am being sent for treatment so that she can tell my girlfriend… she was that yellow pony that was crying on my chest when the accident first happened." The Princess began to say something it started with "Okay…" but I can't quite recall the rest of it as I blacked out again. The next thing I remember is very brief but I felt a lot in that one moment. First I could feel that my legs were confined also that my midsection was wrapped in bandages and that my front left leg was also confined. But beyond that the only thing I heard was Princess Luna's voice saying "Sister I insist that he stay in my room until he can move about freely since it was my fault he got hurt." Somehow I managed to sputter out the words "Not her fault…." Before I blacked out again. "Then I woke up for a good while after that in a room that was covered in books and where not covered in books it was painted a dark purple the only window that wasn't high on the wall had a telescope hanging out of it. The other window I mentioned was shaped like a moon. It was then I heard a noise of shuffling paper that startled me. The source of that noise noticed my movement and looked up from her papers. "Oh thank goodness your okay. I was starting to worry since you hadn't stirred since the day of the accident." A familiar female voice said. I looked over to the source and saw it was Princess Luna it was then I realized where I was and why the bed I was on was so comfortable I was in her personal quarters. "Oh dear… How long was I out for." She quickly responded that I had been asleep for four days and how Fluttershy had been told where I was and was in fact staying in the castle and asleep at this particular moment as it was almost 3 A.M. "Okay well that is good news but I am still quite tired so I am going to go to sleep wake me up if you are still awake when she is up."

**First chapter done…. I know where I am going to go with the second chapter and I have decided on a title… Night falls upon the forest.**

**That's for reading please review no hate please I finished this at 2 A.M. so yeah I am tired.**


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Hello and welcome to chapter two of Night falls upon the Forest. This chapter may seem to be coming out a bit sooner than expected but honestly I have nothing better to do today. So as I said before I know where I am going to be going in this chapter. Also on a side note, for those who are wondering Grenyich's accent is supposed to be Russian. Also another thing for those who give a crap is her name is pronounced Gr-eh-n-yi-ck. Also some background information and a better description of Renwood. I originally got the name Renwood from the name of my character in Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles who is a Clavat. Another interesting fact is that originally I had created Renwood as a child character who was going Fluttershy's nephew in a story I decided not to put online so I scavenged some of the characters and relationship's for later use. Also an interesting side note, that story was in an alternate universe in which the future Renwood would be in a romantic relationship with Luna who in that universe was the daughter of Celestia who was a beggar. So all the pet names you will hear Luna using are pet names that would have been used by Luna had that story gone up. Okay now for a more detailed description of Renwood as we have established he is grey with a mane that is an extremely dark brown. His eyes are the same green that is used in Rainbow Dash's mane and tail.**

**Also his Cutie Mark (Is that a proper noun because I would feel stupid if it isn't?) was a challenge for me to come up with since his original incarnation didn't have a Cutie Mark until the sequel which I had no idea what the Cutie Mark was going to be. That was another reason I scrapped that story since the ending wasn't very good and needed more clarification. But as said it is a bird feather. To be more exact it is a feather from a Golden-Backed Weaver look it up if you don't know what that looks like. Specifically it is a feather from the Synsancrum of the bird. (The Synsancrum is the bone just before reaching the tailbone of the bird) Well I suppose we should be getting to the story then. So without further ado here it is the Second chapter of Night falls upon the Forest. (This is wear the Florence Nightingale effect really starts appearing folks.) Oh wait one more thing before I go the majority of the rest of the story will be told in the first person of Renwood with the occasional third person view when large events happen like the accident. Okay for real this time.**

(**Things is parentheses and in bold text are authors notes)**

When I started to wake up I realized there was an unusual warmth to the right of me and that something was pulling on mane. When I tried to look over at the source I felt a sharp tug at my mane and had what felt like somepony's foreleg wrap around my chest and something nuzzle my right shoulder. (**For horse experts the part of the leg I am talking about is the elbow) **But luckily the pulling on my mane ceased so I could look over to see Luna nuzzling my shoulder. I immediately felt myself start to blush. I then tried to move my left arm and felt a searing pain in it `_Oh yeah I broke my arm I forgot` _After which I started trying to wake the Princess with my voice. "Um… Princess Luna I need you to wake up please." To which she sadly reacted to by pulling me into a tight hug while she muttered something along the lines of. "Lunar phases are like muffins…." But sadly her hug while also cutting off my breathing also was crushing my arm causing me to scream. "LUNA! YOUR CRUSHING MY ARM!" Which did get her up but unfortunately for me she was so startled by this that she almost fell off the bed but saved herself by grabbing the sheet, that I wasn't covered by, pulling it out from under me causing me to roll off the bed and hit the floor with a loud _**THUD**_. "Ow…" I said meekly. That's when Luna started to freak out and said "Oh! Are you okay I'm so sorry if I hurt you. Here let me help you up." To which I replied. "I'm fine…. I think." she then helped me back up onto her bed "Yeah I'm fine except for the excruciating pain in my….. Everywhere. But the real question is why were you sleeping with me? Well no I'm fine with that it was the cuddling that I am uncomfortable with. So can you please explain why you were cuddling me?" I asked her. She answered with. "Well I was sleeping with you because I was tired and didn't want to wake you up and bother you. But the cuddling, that was unintentional. I swear that when I went to sleep I was on the other side of the bed. By the way your girlfriend should be awake by now. Would you like to see her?" I answered. "Yes please. But may I have a moment of privacy so I can get ready? Oh wait I actually need some help with that. Can you just bring her here please?" The Princess curtly replied "Oh certainly I will be back with her in 5 minutes."

**Okay that finished part one of chapter two. The reason I am doing this in parts is because I felt that this was a good stopping point for now but I knew that this isn't where I wanted chapter two to end. Expect part two later on the day you are reading this.**


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

**Welcome to part two of chapter two. Don't have much to say in this intro. ONTO THE STORY!**

_Five minutes from when we last left_

The door suddenly burst open and before I knew what had happened a yellow and pink mass was on top of me. "Oh Celestia not….again." I said faintly before blacking out once again from pain.

_Several Hours later_

I heard a unfamiliar voice say. "Good he is stirring. At least we know he isn't dead. Any way, Fluttershy is it? You need to be more careful until he is fully recovered or you will only hurt him more." I then heard Fluttershy say "Yes ma'm I know that. I just got a bit excited and didn't think about his injury's and how severe they were. It won't happen again. I am sorry if I cause you any trouble doctor." I than started to say "Hey Shy…. How long have I been out?" "About four hours… Oh and I am very sorry for hurting you." She answered sheepishly. "Um miss…. What's your name anyway?" I asked the doctor, to which she replied. "Oh you can just call me Nurse Tenderheart." "Okay well Nurse Tenderheart can me an Fluttershy get a moment of privacy so we can catch up on our personal affairs?" Nurse Tenderheart replied with a curt nod, and led the Princess out of the room. "So Fluttershy how are the girls?" I asked my girlfriend. She replied "They were worried about you. And Sweetie Belle seems to think it's her fault… I think she needs you to tell her otherwise. Also Twilight says she might be able to come up with a spell to get you home without too much trouble."

"Oh that's wonderful. I can't wait to get home…. Oh no… What about my brother does he know what happened?" I asked with alarm. "Oh…. No I don't think anyone bothered to tell him." Fluttershy responded meekly. I then said "Well we might as well let them back in."

_With Luna and Nurse Tenderheart_

Princess Luna and Nurse Tenderheart walked out of Luna's room. They waited for an awkward minute before Nurse Tenderheart broke the silence by asking. "You really like him, don't you?"

"Uh…. No I don't." The princess replied hastily. "Come on I'm a nurse. I've seen it a thousand times. You wouldn't believe how many people require treatment because of love." Tenderheart said nonchalantly. "Okay…I confess I do like him a bit. But you can't tell anyone. Got it?" The princess confessed. " I won't. It happens all the time. It's called the Florence Nightingale effect." The nurse said. The door then opened revealing Fluttershy. "You may come back in now your highness." She said.

**Ok that's it for now. Expect new chapters soon. Oh big announcement. I need OC's! Also anyone who wants to draw renwood for me contact me at ****. I will accept the first five OC's submitted via review. That's it thanks for reading and bye. (Don't forget to review.)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay new chapter. Okay so the OC's aren't going to appear quite yet but just so you people know the first two official Nack certified OC's are…**

**Kash**

**And**

**Starlight Moon**

**Kash is a Pegasus pony. With a sapphire blue coat an electric purple mane and ice blue eyes. His cutie mark is a Quill in an Inkwell as his talent is writing. He likes to have fun, be lazy, be nice and is shy around girls. He also wants to be in a band. (I'll see what I can do about this…) He wishes to find love or become a hero.**

**Starlight Moon is another Pegasus pony (No more pegasai until further notice) with a Smokey Grey coat, A snow white mane and golden eyes. Her cutie mark is a Crescent moon hovering over two clouds. Her talent is astronomy (not astrology). Her personality is to long for my lazy ass to type so go check out the profile for your self it's the sixth review. Also interesting facts. Firstly Nurse Tenderheart is a actual character from the show, however she was only seen briefly in a pan shot during the episode apple buck season. Still need someone to draw Renwood. And this takes place two months after the last chapter. ONTO THE STORY!**

It was a bright day. The birds were singing with Renwood. Ren was sitting in the garden of the royal palace. Fluttershy was sleeping next to him. All was good…. Suddenly the birds flew off as if they were running from something. It was then Renwood smelled smoke. He bolted up startling Fluttershy and he said. "Fluttershy we have to get out of here there is a fire." A royal guard then came and announced to everything in the garden. "THERE IS A FIRE EVACUATE THE AREA IMMEDIATELY!" Renwood grabbed Fluttershy and swung her over onto his back and charged for the exit. A burning support crashed in front of them causing Renwood to falter causing him and Fluttershy to crash through it. Luckily they both landed in the pond. Dazed Renwood felt something strong grip him and carry him out of the garden. He realized it was a guard. And they didn't have Fluttershy. He managed to break free from the guard's grasp and ran towards the garden where he could see Fluttershy still sitting in the pond unconscious. He was almost there when the entrance collapsed. "FLUTTERSHY! NO!" He screamed as Nightmare moon was in her tower laughing maniacally as she watched the garden being engulfed in flames.

Renwood burst from the blankets covered in cold sweat and gasping for air. He looked around. He was still in Luna's room. Luna was beside him chewing on her pillow muttering something about cupcakes. Ren wiped his forehead and muttered too him self it was still just a dream. He had been having that same nightmare for the last two weeks. It was then he realized the damage he had done to the princesses nightstand…. for the third time. It had knocked it over and caused it to collapse on its self. "I need to sleep I am going to be going back to town tomorrow." He muttered to him self. And so he fell back asleep with much trouble.

When I woke up in the morning I realized I wasn't in Luna's bed but in some sort of cart. "Good to see your not dead." Said Nurse Tenderheart sarcastically. I yawned and asked "So is this the ride back to Ponyville?" "No Ren this is just to get to the chariot." Said a tired Luna as she yawned. "So where is Fluttershy?" I asked. "Try looking to your right." Nurse Tenderheart said sharply.

As I looked to my right I saw a sleeping Fluttershy curled up into as close of a ball as a pony can be curled into. She was resting her head on my side. "Oh" I said sheepishly before laying my head back down and going back to sleep.

I woke up in the chariot at around noon. Fluttershy was still asleep but wasn't using my stomach as a pillow anymore. Pretty much as soon as I woke up the chariot stopped and we were there. I was met immediately by Pinkie Pie and a cake which incidentally hit me in the chest. "Hiya Ren!" Pinkie said enthusiastically. "Nice to see you too Pinkie." I said in monotone. "Ah, Pinkie, Ya shouldn't attack him." came the familiar voice of Applejack. "Oh what's this no casts? Drat and I had some wonderful ideas for making casts more fashionable. Oh dear that puts a lot of free time on my hands." complained Rarity. "BIG BROTHER!" Is the only thing I heard before getting the breath knocked out of me by my sister. "Hey Ditzy how have you been holding down the house?" I asked Ditzy Doo. "Oh… I'm sorry big brother I'm really sorry." she said apologetically. "Yeah that's something we wanted to tell you in person. Your house sort of… burnt down in a fire." The calm voice of Twilight said. "Oh my god… did anything make it through the fire?" I asked urgently. "Luckily most of the important photographs and documents made it through. Though we did lose your parents wedding picture." Twilight replied. "And … your..your brother… he didn't make it through." She added solemnly.

**BUM BUM BUM!**

**Yeah cliffhanger. And yes Derpy Hooves is Renwood's sister. And during the process of writing this the final OC's were added. So here they are and their profiles.**

~Kash~Race: , Mane, and Eyes: Sapphire Blue, Electric Purple, and Ice Mark and Reason: A Quill in an Inkwell, because he loves to write : Likes to have fun, lie around, be lazy, nice, shy to girls, and wants to be in a : To find love, or become a hero. (All of his stories are about heroes and romance.)

Name: Starlight MoonRace: , Mane, and Eyes: Smokey grey, Snow white, and GoldenCutie Mark and Reason: A moon hovering over two clouds because she loves learning about astronomy and hopes to teach other ponies her factsPersonality: Shy to new friends, crazy when people say her learnings wrong, hyper and excited when going somewhere astronomy related and learning something new, outgoing when hanging out with old friendsWish: To overcome her shyness and become friends with every pony (even the princess)

Name: CoalRace: UnicornCoat,Mane,Eyes:Coal black,Grey,metallic SilverCutie mark and Reason: a key, he's good at getting into places eve if their :Unable to open up to people about his feeling especially if it's someone he likes. Polite and well spoken when :Learn under princess Celestia.

ChaosianRace: UnicornCoat, Mane, and Eyes: blood red, pitch black, and Arcane Mark and Reason: A fireball with a blue lighting bolt going through it, reason why he is really good at offensives magic .Personality: Likes to party ,hates it when people are lazy, very nice except to lazy people, he is straightforward with girls unless he likes them; in which case he is shy, when not partying he is training or hanging with : becoming a hero, to make sure the people he cares for never get hurt.


	5. Chapter 4

Okay I'm going to cut the intro short because my computer did something stupid and deleted the newest chapter so I have to re-type it. ONTO THE STORY!

"No…. that can't be true. This is a sick and cruel joke isn't it? Did my brother put you up to this?" I asked. "Ah wish it were…. Ah really do." Applejack said in a voice that was trying to be comforting. I felt my eyes start to tear up. "That can't be true… it just can't be." I said as the tears started to fall freely. Fluttershy woke up at this point and wrapped her wing around me and said. "Shhh… It's okay. You need to lie down and rest. You and Ditzy should come to my house." "Fine." I replied as I wiped my face. Fluttershy started to get my cart down when I said " I'm fine I can walk." But almost immediately I fell into Twilight who luckily for me, was prepared to catch me. "Fluttershy yer givin him to much choice in the matter. Ah'll show ya how to do it proper." Applejack said. And the last thing I remember seeing was Applejack's feet coming toward my face.

When I woke up I realized where I was immediately recognized where I was. I was in Fluttershy's house in her bedroom lying on her bed. When I looked at the clock I realized I had been unconscious for quite some time as it was 10:34 P.M. "Ah see your awake finally." I heard the familiar voice of Applejack say. She continued with. "Well Fluttershy…. She made me come here with her. And made me sit in here until you woke up to apologize… So ah guess ah'm sorry fer kickin ya the head. Also she made ya some soup… want me to go get it?" I responded with a groan and a quiet "Yes please." She returned minutes later with a steaming bowl. "Careful it's hot… Oh and Ah really am sorry fer kickin ya so hard."

"Thanks… And apology accepted. But do it again and I will make your life like Alfred Hitchcock's The Birds." I replied sharply. Dinner was uneventful for the most part so I'm not going to go over what happened. Later on Ditzy Doo, Applejack, Fluttershy and I were sitting in her living room with hot chocolate. "Sooo…. Fluttershy mind if Ah stay the night here? It's sorta a long way back to the farm…" Applejack asked shyly. To which Fluttershy replied. "Oh it's no problem…. You don't mind sharing a bed with Ditzy do you? Oh and Ditzy you don't mind sharing the bed with Applejack do you?" Both of them shook their head's. "Okay then it's settled we'll have a giant sleepover." I said with false cheer. Later that night when Ditzy went to bed we all were sitting in the kitchen doing the dishes. "So Ren I never got a change to ask… But what happened to the night stands?" Fluttershy asked with surprising confidence. "Well… I'd prefer to tell you privately." I said meekly. "Ah heck yer secret is safe with me. Yall got nothin to hide from me." Applejack said. I sighed. "Fine. Well basically I've been having horrible nightmares lately. What about will have to wait until I can talk to Fluttershy privately."

_Later that night_

Before bed Fluttershy managed to convince me to sleep in her bed… Also the fact that I can't fit on her couch while lying down has something to do with it. And whether it is lucky or not… neither could she so we ended up sharing the bed. She got under the blankets after I did and I was about to go to sleep when she asked. "So what were those nightmares about?" I sighed "Well… They were about you. Don't take it the wrong way. But this happens to me quite a lot. Basically every so often I have a nightmare and keep having it for a few weeks. What happens in this one is basically we are in the garden of the royal palace… and there's a fire. I carry you half way there but then we get knocked into a pond by rubble where I get dragged out of the garden. But when I go back for you the place collapses. And then I see Princess Luna or, rather Nightmare Moon hovering over the garden laughing."

"Oh you poor thing!" Fluttershy said as she pulled me into a tight. "Wait you really care about me much?" She asked with surprise. "Well… yes, I do. I couldn't bear to lose you." I answered as I hugged her in return. "Well I think that's sweet Renwood." She then lightly kissed me before saying. "Goodnight Ren… I love you." I gulped down a large lump in my throat before making up my mind about how I felt about her and said. "I love you to Shy."

_With Applejack and Ditzy Doo_

_Applejack's Point of view_

"Err Ditzy wake up… Ya need to wake up so Ah can get under them covers." I said quietly. She did wake up but not quite as calmly as I would of hoped. "AHH!" She screamed. "Oh it's just you Applejack. Thanks for waking me up. I was having a bad dream." She added "Shucks, ain't nothin Ditzy."

I said. "No seriously thanks I'm pretty sure if you hadn't of woken me up when you did… well let's just say that you wouldn't really want to share the bed with me." She said in response. "Well that there must'a been one heck of a nightmare. Does havin' me here beside ya make you any better?" I asked in as polite of a voice as I could. "Yes it does. Good night Applejack." was her reply. "Night Ditzy." I said before dozin off.

**Aww. Cute isn't it. Well I have a big announcement. Live Q&A on BlogTV at /People/nack287 This Saturday at 7 P.M. BE THERE! And also Ditzy Doo is a child around the same age as any of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Thanks for reading don't forget to review. And also contact me at **** if you want to draw Renwood. Particularly if it is a scene from the story you want to draw.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay now that I am all caught up with my writing. NEW CHAPTER! *Audience say weakly* " "yay…." Well Remember to look at my profile on the to get the address for the live show that I am hosting tomorrow. ONTO THE STORY!**

I woke up in the morning by the sunlight that was flooding in from the window next to me. I felt for blinds or a shutter of some sort and groaned when my hoof met nothing but glass. I opened my eye's blinking a bit to adjust to the light. I tried to roll over to get up but something tugged on my foreleg and muttered "Not yet mom…" Sleepily. "Oh yeah… Fluttershy is like a vice grip when she sleeps…" This was made obvious to me when I had seen what remained of several of her less than well built stuffed animals. I was about to close my eyes and try to go back to sleep when I heard a sharp knock at the door. "Uh… Fluttershy you need to let go of my leg…" No response. "Please?" No response. I looked around for one of her stuffed animals. Sadly all I saw in the room was a lamp on the nightstand next to me. Another round of knocks at the door. "Uh…." I started to think of the easiest way out of this. "Here goes nothing…" I slid my hoof under Fluttershy and started to lift her onto my back. My leg's threatened to give way under her weight which sadly wasn't much. As I started to slide my foreleg the motion made Fluttershy stir and the lack of bed beneath her startled her. I'm pretty sure you see where this is going but in case you don't. Her being startled was the last thing I wanted. But long story shot she caused me to fall down the stairs. Why she would choose to make her room the one parallel to the stairs I will never know. Well it could have been worse. "Luckily" a barrier of wood that opened right before I hit the ground caught my fall. "Why do I always have to worst luck?…" I asked to no one in particular. "Oh… Renwood. Sorry there Ah did'n see ya." Applejack said as she looked around the door. "Oh no it's fine I just fell down the stairs and into a door." I replied my voice dripping in sarcasm. Applejack looked at me with dagger eyes. "Sorry, but I just fell down a flight of stairs. I think I have a reason to be crabby." Then there came another sharp round of knocks. "Ah'll get it." Applejack said. Fluttershy was helping me up when Applejack opened the door to a woman wearing a business suit and glasses. "Is there a certain… Renvood here?" She said. "Yes that's me." I said as I limped my way over. "Who's asking?"

"Ze princess." She answered. "You may not remember me. But I am ze princesses advisor, Grenyich. You have been requested to come to the palace immediately."

"What happens if I refuse?" I questioned.

"Then ve vill take you by force." She answered with a casualness that scared me.

I shook the feeling away and responded. "I think I will take my chances. Thanks anyway though."

"Very well. But do not say ve did not varn you." She said before I closed the door.

"Well what was all that about?" Applejack asked. "I have a suspicion. But I'd rather not say until I'm certain it is true." I replied. "Well…. How about some breakfast?" Fluttershy asked timidly. "Well Ah'd love ta but Ah gotta be headin back ta the farm. Take care." Applejack was about to head out when the door burst open to five Stallions about the size of Big MacIntosh or bigger. "We have orders to take Renwood to the palace whether he consents or not!" The biggest one who was in front shouted. "Over mah dead body!" Applejack shouted back. "Yeah!…. Unless you really need him that is…" Fluttershy added. "Applejack honey… Ah'll handle this you just go…. Make sure Ditzy is safe er somethin like that." She then turned around and kicked him square in the chest. He didn't budge. Applejack looked back with a cocky grin that disappeared and was replaced by expression of fear when she saw the effect. "Uh… Ren… Ah could… uh… use a bit'a help…" She said nervously as she backed away slowly while the stallions progressed. They quickly tossed Applejack aside. "Renwood…" She groaned. "Ah'd run if Ah was you…" she said faintly before passing out. The stallions progressed towards Fluttershy and Ditzy who had just exited the guest room. They easily knocked Fluttershy over like a twig. The largest one grabbed Ditzy by the scruff of her neck and said. "Aww… Who's this cute little foal." Before dropping her forcefully on the ground. This is what sent me over the edge. "DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HOOF ON MY SISTER!" I screamed as I charged into him. The force of me knocked him over. He was stunned by the surprise of me being able to push him over. I then repeatedly punched him in the muzzle before getting restrained by the underlings. "Boss! You okay?" one of them said. The large one opened his eyes before getting up. "You stupid colt… YOU DARE ATTACK A STALLION LIKE ME! NOT TO MENTION THE FACT I'M A ROYAL GUARD! I COULD GET YOU EXECUTED!" He screamed at me as he punched me in the stomach. "Luckily for you…. The princess wants you alive." He punched me in the stomach again. "But she didn't say we couldn't rough you up though." He added as he struck me in the muzzle causing it to bleed. I then got punched in the eye by who I assume was second in command giving me a black eye. It was then when I heard the voice of Twilight Sparkle saying "Fluttershy I brought that book you asked for…." She stopped mid sentence when she saw the scene unfolding in front of her. "Twilight…. Letter…. Help…. Princess…" I tried to tell her but that was all that came out because I was being choked by an underling. She seemed to understand and ran out of the cottage.

_Twilight's POV_

`I've got to get help!` I thought to myself. I saw Big Mac walking over to me. "Hey ya'll haven't happened ta see Applejack lately have ya." He asked calmly. I thought back and remember seeing her passed out in Fluttershy's house. "YES! You have to help come on!" I shouted and pulled him along. When he saw what happened he charged.

_Renwood's POV_

Big Mac plowed through most of the underlings but got knocked back when he hit the leader. That's all I remember because I passed out about that time because of oxygen deprivation.

**Bum… Bum… BUM! Yeah another cliffhanger. Don't worry what happens will be revealed in the next chapter. Also don't worry those aren't the OC's that were given to me to use. And yes Ren is a colt and not a stallion. For those who don't know the difference I will explain. Okay so the difference between a colt and a stallion is that a colt is still to young to be a stallion. And the same is true for fillies. And I figured that if the mane six were considered fillies still than Renwood is a colt. Especially considering he is the same age as Rainbow Dash. Well thanks for reading don't forget the live show tomorrow. See my profile for details. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Like always this is a new chapter. The OC's should be coming in, in this chapter. Well my editor seems to think that "ONTO THE STORY!" has become my catchphrase at the end of the intro… What do you people think? Well like always, ONTO THE STORY!**

When I started to wake up I could feel my self being moved. When I opened my eyes I realized why, I was being carried through Ponyville. The second thing I realized was that I was pretty much hogtied. The third thing I realized was, I had one hell of a headache. One more thing I realized was that nobody was doing anything to help me even though they could clearly see me and most were paying attention to what was happening to me. "Uh… Could I possibly get a little help?" I asked quietly to anypony that could hear me. "Quiet you!" The large one said. (**That's become a running gag between me and my editor to call Julian (That's the official name I've given him.) The large one. It's a fat joke.**) "Well… considering you just foalnapped me I think I have the right to speak…" I responded with poison dripping from my voice. "Aren't you at least going to tell me your name."

"It's Julian." He replied.

"Well Julian… I gotta say I've loved the ride but I'm afraid this is my stop." I said as I rolled off the hooves of the underlings. Than all I had to do was pull off the second part of my plan, which was pretty simple considering I was next to Sugarcube Corner. "HEY PINKIE PIE! JULIAN HERE IS PLANNING A PARTY WITHOUT YOU!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "HE'S WHAT!" She shouted back almost appearing out of thin air. "Well mister, I don't know who you think you are. But throwing a party with out me! See these balloons on my flank." She said pointing to her flank. "Well this means that I am Ponyville's premiere party planner! And ain't no party's happenin without me knowing about them. Do you understand me?" The black stallion nodded. "Okay." She said gleefully. "So Renwood what's up with the being tied up? OH OH Wait! It's some sort of game isn't it?" She looked at me expectantly waiting for an answer. "Yes it's all a game. You have to untie the person who is tied up and than you and the person who was tied up gather a posse and charge at the person who is it. Who coincidently is Julian here." I said. "Yeah but first you have to count to one thousand." The large one said before picking up Pinkie and throwing her through the large display window of Sugarcube Corner. "PINKIE!" I heard somepony scream. "You leave my fillyfriend alone!" The same voice shouted before what I assume its source was, rammed into Julian. I then heard another voice call out. "OY! Chaosian could ya use a hoof!" I wasn't paying attention to this as I was trying to scoot my way over to the window Pinkie Pie was just thrown through. "Pinkie are you okay!" I shouted in her direction. When I arrived I saw her lying on the ground with several cuts. "Renwood… I don't like this game." She groaned. "I'm sorry Pinkie I didn't know he would do that." I tried to comfort her. "Ren… I hurt all over…" She added.

"I know it hurts Pinkie Pie… but I can't go get help if I'm tied up. Can you untie me so I can go get help." She nodded weakly and untied my hooves. "Thanks Pinkie. I owe you a ton." I then used the rope to tie her to my back and ran to the hospital that was conveniently placed next door. "Take her to where ever she needs to go! I have to take care of the one who did this!" I shouted to the nurse and then ran out the door. "Oy! Ren! Nice of ya to join us!" Shouted the familiar voice of one of my friends from my hometown. "Yeah Yeah! Long time no see Coal." I shouted in return. "And Chaosian your going out with Pinkie Pie? How the heck do you even know her?"

"I just met her today… It just sorta happened." The black colt replied. "So where are the girls…oh and Kash?" I asked Coal as I dodged a ram from one of the underlings. "Well… I know Star is hanging out at the library with this Twilight girl. Blimey… I don't reckon I've seen Turquoise yet… And Kash, well Kash is doing what Kash does." Coal gestured toward a bench where I saw the familiar inkwell on Kash's flank cowering underneath it. "Well it's not that I don't love seeing you and all but go to the library. Go in, in it there should be a baby dragon named Spike. Ask Spike to lead you to Fluttershy's house. When you get there make sure everypony there is safe. Pinkie Pie is in the hospital she should be okay. I will handle the large one." I explained to him and Chaosian, who quickly complied. I then looked at Julian, held up my hooves and said. "Ok. I give up Julian… Just don't hurt anypony else." He grabbed my mane roughly and said. "Fine you stupid colt. But don't expect us to be gentle with you." He then threw me to the ground and stomped onward. I followed them to a chariot that looked like a shack on wheels. As I entered I saw Grenyich sitting on a bench tapping her hoof on the floor impatiently. "Finally… Vhat took you so long?" She asked. As soon as I walked in her expression became one that pretty much went "Oh." But that changed to an expression of shock as soon as Julian joined us. "A colt like him did that to you?" She asked gesturing to me. And quite personally I understand her shock. His muzzle was bleeding he had a black eye and there were several dents and burn marks in his silver armour. Oh did I mention that. The large one and his underlings were all black stallions with silver armour identical to the armour of Princess Celestia's guards. "He had help from two unicorns." He said while spitting a tooth out of the chariot "Grenyich your not going to get away with foalnapping me like this. I have friends who have direct contact with Princess Celestia." I said to Grenyich. My anger almost literally dripping off the words. "Princess Luna is not concerned vith her sister." It was then I decided to go back to sleep since I got woken up pretty early by Grenyich and was exhausted from fighting.

_In Canterlot with Princess Luna_

Luna was very excited about Renwood coming back. All she had to do was hide him from her sister. "Um… Princess Luna, your majesty…" One of Luna's servant started to say. "Don't you think this is a bit extreme. I mean going to his home and asking him to come here. And then taking him by force if he refuses?"

"You dare question me?" The princess questioned aggressively. "You thi-" She was about to continue when she got cut off by her sister coming into the room. "Luna! Twilight Sparkle has informed me that several of what she described as your guard's broke into one of her friends houses and abducted Renwood! You wouldn't have anything to do with this would you?" Celestia questioned intensely. Luna swallowed a large lump in her throat before answering. "Uh… No what in Equestria would make you think that?"

"Luna…" She said as she walked over and sat next to Luna on her bed. "I know when your lying. Now did you or did you not abduct Renwood?" She asked. Luna sighed and said. "Yes sister I did. But you don't understand I love him." Princess Celestia sighed. "Look Luna you may think you love him now but if you do this you will regret it. Look I know. I've been around for a long time. You think I haven't done the same? But just because you're a princess doesn't mean you can just take everything you want. Anyway Renwood is already dating somepony." Luna sighed as she picked up a piece of parchment.

_Back with Renwood_

I was shaken awake by Grenyich who said. "Gah… Thanks to Princess Luna's sister you are free to go." With disgust as she crumpled up the piece of parchment she had been holding. I looked out the exit of the chariot and saw we were back in Ponyville and it was night. "Okay. But you tell princess Luna that if she tries this again that I will hate her for life." I said with venom. I limped toward the hospital. When I entered I immediately saw Rainbow Dash who ran up to me and said. "But…I…they…what?" and then slapped me. "Okay I admit I deserved that on-" But got cut off when she slapped me again. "Okay that o-" Another slap. "Now that one was just uncalled for." Rainbow Dash then pulled me into a kiss. "Well that was unexpected."

"The first two slaps were for getting Pinkie Pie and Applejack hurt. The third was for worrying Fluttershy sick. And the kiss was for just being awesome and escaping." I could feel myself start to blush ever so lightly. " I hate to burst your bubble Rainbow Dash… but I didn't escape." Then it was Rainbow Dash's turn to blush. "Oh… well this is awkward. Well if you didn't escape how did you get here?" She asked still blushing. "They just let me go… from what I understand Princess Celestia had something to do with it." I explained. "Oh, well alright. I suppose I can just tell every one you escaped." she looked back and forth as if looking for somepony and said. "But if you tell anypony and I mean anypony that I kissed you you'll be in for a world of pain."

"Don't worry your secret is safe. Anyway what rooms are Pinkie and Applejack in?" I asked. To which she responded. "Applejack is in room 36B. And I think Pinkie Pie is in room 459A... Both are on floor 3. Oh and Renwood…" I turned my head back to look at her and was met by another kiss. "That one was for being cool enough to check on your friends that got hurt before tending to your own injuries." She then walked out of the hospital and took off. I took the elevator to floor three and came across Applejacks room first. As I walked in I was greeted by Apple Bloom. "Oh Ren you escaped! Ah knew ya could do it." She said. I then saw Big MacIntosh and heard him say "Eeyup." The next thing I saw was what really scared me. It was Applejack and she was glaring at me angrily. "AH OUGHTA SLAP YA FER WHAT YA DID TO PINKIE PIE!" She shouted. "Don't worry Applejack, Rainbow Dash met me up front and did that for you. And I just came in here to say,… I'm sorry for getting you hurt. I never should of let you fight my battle." I said apologetically "Well Ren, ya shouldn't apologize ta me. Apologize to Pinkie Pie. She got the brunt of it." I nodded and started to leave the when Applejack stopped me and gestured for me to come over to her. She then pulled me into a kiss. "That's fer swallowin yer pride and apologizin." She explained "But don't ya expect another!" I chuckled as I left the room and a surprised Big Mac behind. I walked for a ways and came upon Pinkie Pie's room. I knocked on the door and was met by Chaosian. "My god Renwood you escaped… I always knew you had it in you."

"Yeah… I'm here to see Pinkie Pie… Privately." I replied. He nodded and walked out the door. "Pinkie Pie… I'm sorry you got hurt. It was my fault. I shouldn't of called you out to fight my battle. I thought you would use your… Pinkie Pie-ness to distract him. I didn't know he would react like that…." I opened my mouth to say more but I got cut off by Pinkie Pie. "Ren… Don't apologize… I should of known that Julian wasn't throwing a party. It's okay I forgive you." She explained with out her usual bounciness. "No Pinkie Pie it isn't okay… Because of me everypony I cared for could of died. I put my little sisters life in danger… That stacked up with my brother dying… I… I just don't know if I can handle it anymore…" Tears started to fall from my eyes. "Pinkie Pie… it's so hard… Knowing that you could of lost the last person in your family who loves you… And knowing that if you did… it would be your fault… not to mention that being stacked on top of knowing that your brother… who raised you like his son died and you could of stopped it from happening…" My crying turned into outright sobbing at this point. "It… it hurts Pinkie… it hurts so bad. Pinkie if I don't make it through the night it's up to you to tell Ditzy, Fluttershy and everypony else why." Pinkie Pie was about to say something else but she never got the chance before I walked out of the room. I limped out of the hospital and out onto the street. I had spent at least a good hour in there. I limped my way across town to Fluttershy's cottage. When I got there I could see Fluttershy lying on her couch crying into a pillow. I walked up to the door and knocked on it. When she opened I saw her eyes widen with surprise and joy. She pulled me into a hug and called Ditzy over. "BIG BROTHER! Your okay!" she cried out when she saw me. "Hey Ditzy… You okay?" She replied with a vigorous nod. I walked into the house and almost immediately pulled Fluttershy aside and into her room. I told her. "Fluttershy it's far too dangerous for me to stay here… not until all of this blows over can I come back and live here with you…" She looked me in the eye and nodded slowly as tears filled her eyes. I lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes and said. "Don't be sad. it's for your safety and my sisters." I then pulled her into a hug and told her. "Never forget that I love you." I let go of her and walked into the bathroom and looked at my self in the mirror. I could see why Fluttershy was surprised when she saw me. I was covered in Pinkie Pie's dried blood from the neck down. Had a black eye, and had a large spot of wet blood on my chest from where I had gone through a field of broken glass to get to Pinkie Pie. I could feel a sharp pain in several spots of my ribcage. I walked out of the bathroom without washing my self to living room. I was about to leave when I collapsed and blacked out. While I was unconscious I dreamt I was in the a white room with my brother. "Brother. Is that really you?" I asked hopefully. "No this isn't actually me. But brother I am here in spirit… All the things you have been feeling was what I felt when mother died. I felt like if I had been there I could of stopped mothers murderer. I felt like it was my fault because I was at a party and I wasn't there… But brother if I have learned anything… It is that it wasn't my fault even if I had been there I couldn't of done anything. If I was I'd probably of been dead before now. And my death is in no way due to you… It would of happened even if you were here. I started the fire in the fireplace… I fell asleep while making sure it had the proper amount of wood on it… It's my fault I died… I sacrificed my self to save our sister…" He explained. "Well that may be but what about how I almost killed Pinkie Pie today?" I countered. "We all make mistakes brother… I know you hated him and he hated you but father was a smart man. It was always him that made me feel better… before he started drinking… that is. But before that after mother died he always comforted me. I'm not good at this… But I will try my best." He said as he pulled me into a tight hug. "Renwood do not blame your self. Blame me. Stop beating yourself up. Live your life like I never got to with mine. Treat yourself as you would treat me." He let go of me. "Now I must brother. Always remember what I've said to you. Take good care of Ditzy…" He said as he faded into white. "NO! Gear! Don't go… I still need you." I cried out.

When I woke up I realized I was in a hospital bed. I looked at the white blanket that was covering me. It had multiple red spots from where my blood soaked through it. I looked at the ceiling for several moments before looking around the room. In the room I saw Fluttershy asleep on a chair along with Rainbow Dash and Twilight. Out of all of them Twilight was the only one who wasn't asleep but she was getting there fast. She looked at me and weakly shook the others. "Girls… he's awake." She yawned. "Twilight I'm fine go get some sleep." I said quietly. She nodded slowly and started to exit the room but decided against it. And just went back to the chair that Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were sleeping on and joined them. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 3:32 A.M. And night had long since fallen. I tried to get back to sleep but I just couldn't due to a nagging feeling that somepony was watching me. I opened my eyes and saw Luna standing over me with her head hung in shame. She said quietly. "I'm sorry for what I did. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" I answered with a small nod. She walked over and kissed me lightly and then said something almost so quietly that I didn't hear her before leaving. "Thank you. Goodbye Renwood… I love you.

**And that's it for this chapter. Longer than the others isn't it? Well I'm not going **


	8. A Message for my Readers

**Hi, this is for my followers, mostly. New readers, you can skip this.**

** I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I abandoned you guys without explanation. You deserve at least that. So, in August, 2011, shit went down, it's a long story, involving family issues, school, and loss of loved ones. I lost my will to continue my stories. For that, I am sorry, however, I promise, soon, I will continue. You guys were awesome back then, and I love you for helping out. You deserve an ending. And I promise you that you'll get one. And it'll… probably be disappointing, but hey, I'll write something new. For now, here's a preview, it's been a while since I've done this so… give me a sec…. Ahem…. ONTO THE STORY!**

The sun rose, shining through a window onto my face, I groaned, I could barely move, my entire body hurt, and the drugs did little to help me. I look to my sides, nopony else was around, they must of left early that morning. I looked at the clock, it was almost noon, and the radio was playing some jazz station.

I wondered how much of last night's events was a dream, and how much was real. My head was swimming, and while I could hear voices outside my room, there was no way to make out the words. My blankets were warm, and the bed was soft, that was all that mattered right then, I tried to remember things. Nothing came, not yet at least, I laughed a bit, and smiled. Now would be a good time to sleep… Let's sleep…. Sleep and… and never get back up… that sounds good right now….

**Alright. Not much, but it got the gears turning. I promise, I'll give you guys something soon. You deserve better than me, anyone who sticks around, you're beautiful. Seeya soon!**

**-Nack**


End file.
